the kung fu panda ultimatume
by VERO ASSASSIN FOR SHINIGAMI
Summary: po and the furious five have learned that Aku has returned but also that po has unimaginable powers
1. Chapter 1

The ultimatume kung fu panda chapter 1 The appearance of master Akonou

One day po the dragon warrior was at the jade place sparring with Tigeress who had recently told Po about her feelings that she had for him. But as it turn out karma had other ideas because out of the blue the valley of peace was in a panic as an enormously large foot seem to appear out of nowhere though the people of the valley of peace had been feeling tremors they thought nothing of it that was until the master of the mountain of giants appeared. He was looking for the dragon warrior to tell him he needed his help because the terror known as Aku had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The kung fu panda ultimatetume chapter 2 Po's secret powers

The furious five and po where on their way to meet the unknown master but what they did not expect was his size he easily was 90 feet tall or more but they talked none the less and they agreed to help but not before the master Akonou told them first they needed to learn from the dragon warrior why he was always letting tigeress beat him with his unconciveable powers and knowledge on every known and unkown species of animals and other species of life there is that's when po agree to tell them and told them to tell no one else for now he asked the if them had ever heard of the prophecy ultimate warrior the the likes of wich no known force is capable of beating they said yes but what he said next surprised all of them I'm that warrior they looked at him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

The kung fu panda ultimatetume chapter 3 Po's shocking power revealed

The furious five listened to what po had to say. Alright here goes noting po said " I have the ability to basicly take out an entire army within seconds and also enough power to obliterate the gods all of them I have every known species of tiger, panda you name it I also have every off the earth as well as out of our dimension animal in my dna so what do you guys think of me now he said" while avoiding tigeress eyes for fear of what she would think of him now. Tigeress was the first one to speak up " I still love you no matter what and Po looked at her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which she accepted happily and po could not be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

The kung fu panda ultimatetume chapter 4 the battle begins and ends fairly quickly

Po and the ever awesome fabulous furious five followed master Akonuo to where an enormous army was fighting the giants and it seemed like they were winning against the giants. Po decided to go fight Aku and his army but before he could move tigeress fell down from where an archer shot her in her back but didn't kill her it paralyzed her the is when po snapped him went down to the army and he said to the giants get out of here I will take care of the army the giants started to argue to say we can't leave you here but master Akonou assured the m that he would be okay so they left then po yelledto the furious five stay up there with tigeress and mantis heal her but keep her up there. Then he turn and yelled to Aku and Akus army bring it on come on you stupid ass cowards in a unnatural demonic voice right then tigeress was healed but held down it was than they realized the po's chi was so high that all the kung fu masters chi in the entire world could not match up to po's but instead of maxing out int kept on rising to the point the earth itself was violently shaking but it kept rising the furious five wondered how po kept so much power under lock and key but he bellowed a roar that struck fear into the very hearts of Akus army but before any of them could even blink po killed all of the so fast they could even wince before they fell down dead. Aku looked at the panda before him and how he took his army of one million strong down so easily and quickly po then turn to him and said your turn while aku thought po was at his maximum chi power aku said strong but not strong enough I am afraid you will die panda but before you do I will kill every one you hold dear not realizing that po started to charge his chi up again but was surprised when po turned into the rarest tiger in all of china the Bengal fury and attacked him the fight lasted for the remainder of the day the panda had even broken a sweat while Aku was on the ground bleeding to death he said have mercy po said I have no mercy on those who pick on the innocent and weak and gave Aku a death blow before he could react and then po turns and looks at all the awestruck faces of the giants and the five and said it is over and then just disappeared to return to the jade place and he took tigeress with him for a calm relaxing night for he had saved china for the 3rd time


	5. Chapter 5

The kung fu pada ultimatetume chapter 5 tigeress and po's "peaceful night togather"

After the battle with Aku we find po and tigeress the world's two most powerful kung fu masters asleep in po's room we can hear their mumbling but what are they dreaming about we go to tigeress because it has been an old saying ladies first. Tigeress dream The totally awesome and cute master tigeress as po calls her is dreaming about the first time her and po met at the jade place she remembers that no matter how cruel she was to him he always came back and looked on the bright side of things god how she was so mean to him but he treated her with an obsession of determined to get her to loosen up and she the worlds beauty differently she would kick him down the stairs but he would get right up at the bottom and then come right back up and she could not figure out how he withstood all the cruel things she di but also how he could forgive her when she asked him she was stunned to say in the least when he accepted her apology without even one bit of malice or hatred but she was even more surprised that he told her no matter how much she hurt him he would endure it because what was unconditional love without some hurt and she got even more surprised when he told her he would do anything endure any pain so he could be with her because he could not live without seeing her and absolutely unmatched beauty in everything she did whether it be train, meditate, give advice. Or just sit and eat and do nothing and he would die if he could not become her mate so when he woke up in the morning he would wake up to see the most beautiful face in all eternity and he will kill anyone who insults her or is hateful to her because he loved her too much to see her being so emotionless to the world and would anything to bring joy love and happiness into her world and he will always stay with no matter what and no one will ever hurt her again and with that heart felt speech she looked at him with pure joy and said yes I will absolutely be your mate forever and then she showed po her absolute pure joy at that. We now go to po's dream he was dreaming about the day he told tigeress about how he felt about her and saw the joy in her beautiful yellow orange eyes when he told her how he loved her no matter what and she looked so relaxed and at peace when she heard that she felt someone actually loved her enough to be her mate and that the only mate she will every have loves her with so much passion that he would never leave her side no matter what and she looked like she finally felt at peace po started to say that he meant every word of it but before he could tigeress tackled him to the ground and kissed him with the passion she had saved for the day when someone asked the be her mate and stay with her through everything and never leave her side so when po told her this all of her loving tender emotions broke lose and she show her gratitude to po.


	6. Chapter 6

The kung fu panda ultimatetume chapter 6 the next morning

Last time we saw tigeress and po they were asleep but now we go to where they are at the training hall where they are sparring it shows po dodging everyone of tigeress's attacks and right about then shifu walks in to see this display of speed po is moving fast enough to where he looks like a blur. Then po just disappears and then reappears behind tigeress effectively taking her down with strength shifu had never seen in the panda before officially winning the sparring match but then he picks tigeress up with such compassion that shifu is stunned at his show of such gentle feelings towards her. Shifu walks up to the panda and says panda we need to talk. Po says okay and goes over to the red panda and follows him to where they can talk and then the red panda say I want you to tell me what you think about my daughter and Po says I am in love with her so much I asked her to be my mate for eternity and she said yes because she had been waiting for someone anyone to so her love and compassion and no master I will not leave her side no matter what. Shifu looks at po and says even If you saw another beautiful woman and po said no I will not leave her because she is the only one I want to be with and no one will stand in me and my beautiful mate who I will never abandon not matter what pain or suffering I have to endure I will do it without a single complaint because I love her so much that I all I need to do is imagine her beautiful face and I can do anything at all without anything stopping me or standing in my way and anything or anyone ever hurts her they will be wiped off the earth and out of history po had so much venom in his voice that shifu knew he could trust the panda with the love of his daughter. Shifu said you have my blessings to take my daughter as your mate little did the 2 of them know that the entire furious five and tigeress had been standing there and they all heard po heart felt confession and they looked at tigeress who had tears coming out of her eyes and they all assumed she was cring in despair they had already forgotten of po's infinitely unimaginable power and knowledge which shifu did not know po had the power he did and when the four masters crane, viper, mantis, and monkey attacked po instantly raised his chi to where it was when he fought the army yesterday. But the entire china was shaking from the pure power coming from po and they all backed up except for tigeress who still remembered everything that happened the day before she just smiled and you all hsd better run you have angred the ultimate warrior he will probably destroy you but o well but po then got a hold of himself and said sorry but if you attack me I immediately got into attack mode but po started but tigress interrupted him and said po I would love to be your mate and no one will come between us ever and will rise a family that china will be proud of.


	7. Chapter 7

The kung fu panda ulitmatetume chapter 7 the demon of the lava mountain returns

The last time we left po he just had helped the rest of the five remember his powers along with shifu in this special chapter I will describe what the tiger called the Bengal fury looks like or even better yet read kung fu panda 3 internal conflicts by TheAnyonymousWriter but I shall tell about a few tweaks I have made on him.

So po started what do you all think of me and everyone said you are pure awesome just try not to destroy the earth when you go in to battle everyone but shifu he stood there just thinking that's when a messenger flew in through the window he said I was ordered to give you this from the chief of lava mountain shifu's ear twitched he knew the chief would never send him a message unless it was of high importance. So he opened it up quickly and said this is not good not good at all po said the demon of lava mountain broke out of his prison didn't he shifu looed surprised and said yes they need my help to defeat him right yes you and the five po said tell them we will be there within the hour and shifu said that is utterly impossible panda it will at the fastest take 2 days po said no I can get us there in 30 minutes and shifu said cockily how I that panda and po said teleportation and shifu said where did you learn that and po said I have always known how and I know every kung fu move not only that I have them mastered so then shifu says prove it use scared blue fire energy fist so po did and show him and then po said we need to go now and then po and the five disappeared only to reappear at lava mountain right in front of the chief who jumped then out nowhere po just teleported every one out of there just as they had appeared and the chief and the five started to ask why but then the temple went up in flames and if that wasn't enough the demon appeared and said my my what a beautiful tigress I will take her for myself he grab at her only to find half of his arm missing and he turned to his assailant to his surprise he saw the Bengal fury and to make matters worse he said leave my mate alone unless you want your guts spread all over china. He said it with so much venom that the demon mistook him for another demon and he said well finders keepers and grabbed her and ran but got only 50 feet away before he was lift off the ground tigress ripped out of his arms and then slammed in to the earth a dozen time but what amazed everyone was that was not moving from his spot but he was still obliterating the said demon with some kind of red gold and black energy coming out of his hands but before anyone could react po had already destroyed the demon in a span of 5 second the entire army was dead and po had yet again saved china and possibly the world and the Bengal fury known as por began to retract his claws and his armor the glowed a golden color and when they asked about his armor he said it is called spectral armor the armor in which nothing can penetrate as depending on your spiritual power and love.


	8. Chapter 8

The kung fu panda ulitmatetume chapter 8 po and tigress leave to find where Po's DNA began

After the battle with the demon po and tigress decide to seek out where his DNA began. Po says so far I have tracked my DNA to a planet 200,520,999 light years away and tigress said 'that is really far away Po but I want to go". So Po says "we will as soon as I get yours and I thing packed and ready". Then they run to the Jade place and tell Shifu who says "we will be dead by the time you reach there". Po then says but not if I use a slipstream (got this from Ben 10 Forever) to get there and then Po slahes the air in front of him opening a portal.

Cliff hanger

Where is this planet what are the people like you will have to wait till next chapter and thank you people who reviewed my story will glad accept any ideas well till next chapter remember KEEP INNER PEACE JUST WISHED I HAD IT


	9. authors note

sorry everyone this is not a chapter i have a alot of problems in my life right now so please forgive me i will try to update when possible 


End file.
